<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bluebird Rising by Bumblewish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653297">Bluebird Rising</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish'>Bumblewish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Era 3 to Rubies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Canon Compliant, Fights, Gem Fusion, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Episode s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Pre-Steven Universe Future</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblewish/pseuds/Bumblewish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the Ruby, known as Eyeball, met Aquamarine and formed Bluebird for the first time. One-Shot</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aquamarine/Eyeball (Steven Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Era 3 to Rubies [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bluebird Rising</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had to fix a mistake between works that happened to be a continuity error since this was supposed to be canon-compliant.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Ruby known as Eyeball would’ve been claustrophobic, if she knew what that even met, when it seemed that Yellow Diamond had requested that every Ruby soldier from her court reported to the Ballroom. She reported in alongside the rest of the squad she had been assigned to. </p><p>	Looking to her side, she could spy some Rubies from outside their squad with extremely hyped up expressions. Now that she thought about it, those Rubies may have been excited about seeing their Diamond for the first time. However, most of Eyeball’s assigned squad had seen Yellow Diamond before, so they were better behaved, aside from the Ruby known as Leggy. Leggy was the newest Ruby in their squad, succeeding a Ruby that had been previously shattered after a wrestling match between the Ruby called Army had caused her to accidentally stumble into one of their superiors. That being said, Army was one of the few gems to survive a rather uninteresting trial. If Eyeball was correct, Leggy was the only gem in the squad who hadn’t met the lustrous Yellow Diamond. Leggy would probably forget this moment in a few cycles as well. </p><p>	After a few hours of standing in place, watching younger Rubies get into meaningless scuffles, the last of the Rubies had successfully abandoned their previous missions and had arrived in the ballroom. “Are we too late!?” A Ruby with her gem placed on her knee asked. Eyeball assumed that this Ruby must have been the leader of her squad. “Yellow Diamond hasn’t even shown her face yet!” Another Ruby called out, only to be elbowed by one of her squadmates. “That’s ‘Our Diamond’ to you,” the Ruby who elbowed the answering Ruby lectured.</p><p>	Eyeball shook her head. “Why would our Diamond need to call us all in?” she muttered to herself. “Do you think it’s a trick?” The Ruby that the Steven had nicknamed Navy asked. Army grinned. “If it is, we’ll punch that trickster’s face!” Army cupped her left hand around her right fist to prove her point. The leader of their squad, a Ruby called Doc, just simply nodded. “Don’t forget that Yellow Diamond could arrive at any moment,” she gruffly reminded her squad. “Our Diamond has arrived!” Leggy squealed with excitement. </p><p>	Eyeball immediately gazed upon the Ballroom entrance to see that Leggy had, in fact, been right. Yellow Diamond had just entered the Ballroom, looking luminous as ever. “She’s huge!” Leggy gasped before Army slapped her hand over Leggy’s mouth, shutting her up. “Are you trying to get yourself shattered?” Army whisper-shouted at her before saluting to their Diamond. </p><p>	Yellow Diamond quickly made her way to the throne and turned to face the Rubies. Eyeball focused all of her attention on her Diamond. Perhaps there was a chance that she’d be called out for her near assassination of Rose Quartz and she would obtain her own Pearl shortly after. Eyeball really hoped that was the case. “If you could give me your full attention,” Yellow Diamond began. “Because I am only going to repeat this once.” The Rubies were silent within seconds. “I had to call all of you down here because there is always the chance that you’re too dense to understand what I have to say.” Eyeball almost scowled, but there was the chance that this was said because the Rubies might not understand what amazing things she did for Homeworld and the Diamonds. </p><p>	“Pink Diamond- er- Steven has shown us the errors that I had been unable to see. Homeworld is no longer an Empire and you Rubies are now free to do whatever benefits you at the very moment.” Eyeball’s hopes were crushed and the ballroom fell into uncontrolled chaos as several Rubies decided to attack each other for an unknown reason. “But my Diamond!” Eyeball tried to reason. “I want to serve you!” Yellow Diamond shook her head as a couple other Rubies tried that same approach. “Anything you want except for that,” the Diamond amended. Leggy had kindly decided to drag Eyeball away by the arm as she followed her squad-mates out of the Ballroom and the chaos of the fighting Rubies, who eventually had to be individually poofed in order to stop them from shattering each other.</p><p>	Eyeball eventually snapped out of her initial shock, but still held her scowl as she walked alongside her squad-mates, who were busy coming up with ideas on what to do with their freedom. “I want to punch a rock!” Army declared, much to the dismay of Eyeball. “How could punching rocks be any better than serving our Diamond!?” Eyeball shouted in anger. Navy had a thoughtful look on her face. “Punching rocks would be boring after a while,” she reasoned. “We could always explore the other colonies,” Doc firmly suggested, although at this point, Eyeball had assumed that this is the normal tone for Doc’s speech. Eyeball wasn’t really surprised that Doc was a natural leader. Leggy, meanwhile, had a dreamy look on her face. “How about we go to that mud planet with the human gems and play that baseball game with them again?” the youngest Ruby suggested. Of course Leggy’s suggestion was based on a rare moment that she hadn’t forgotten about. “Yeah!” Army replied. “There’s a whole bunch of rocks to punch there!” Navy grinned. “The Earth gems were nice to me as well,” she replied. “At least they were before I stole back our Red Eye!” Doc smiled. “Then it’s settled!” </p><p>Eyeball frowned. “There is no way I’m going back to the planet where that horrid lie of a Rose Quartz lives.” “I think you mean Steven,” Navy corrected, thinking that Eyeball didn’t understand the situation. However, Eyeball did in fact understand the situation and she was outraged about it. Eyeball just glared at Navy and the smarter-than-average Ruby backed off. “Why not?” Leggy asked, seemingly having ignored the last two minutes of argument. Eyeball fumed angrily and just left. </p><p>It didn’t take long for Eyeball to run into a large Topaz fusion. Eyeball just brushed the encounter off, glaring at the fusion without fear before crashing into another, smaller gem. “Get off me, you cloddy pebble!” she told Eyeball angrilly. “Can’t you see that because of the new changes, I’ve lost any chance at promotion!?” The blue gem, one that Eyeball now identified as an Aquamarine, watched as the Topaz fusion edged away and left. “I can’t even keep my Topaz guards!” she yelled before spreading her water wings in preparation to leave. </p><p>“Wait!” Eyeball hollered. “What!?” the Aquamarine snapped, clearly irritated at everything going on. “I’ve seen you before! You’re that Aquamarine that apprehended Rose Quartz before she was Pink Diamond!” Aquamarine rolled her eyes. “Rose Quartz was always Pink Diamond,” she muttered before getting a good look at the Ruby. “Of course,” she groaned. “You’re the Ruby from the trial!” Eyeball sighed. “It seems like we both lost something.” Aquamarine scoffed. “Like what?” Eyeball blushed. “A Pearl,” she replied. Aquamarine chuckled. “Rubies don’t get Pearls.” Eyeball frowned. “I could if I just managed to shatter Rose Quartz,” she muttered. “I would still do it if it meant that things could go back to the way before!”</p><p>Aquamarine stared at Eyeball in shock. Most Rubies were stupidly loyal to their Diamonds, no matter what. “Seriously!?” she sputtered out, her sassy and superior composition dissipated. “Yeah! It can’t be that hard to shatter a diamond, especially a half organic one!” Eyeball replied. Aquamarine smiled. She found herself liking this particular Ruby. “Well I would too!” Aquamarine didn’t have time to regret her decision before Eyeball grinned and hugged her. </p><p>If Aquamarine could understand Earth expressions, it could have been said that her life flashed before her eyes. It did, of course, because Aquamarine and Eyeball were gone, only to be replaced by a brand new being.</p><p>The being, who felt her components anger at both each other and Steven, also happened to want Steven dead. It was pretty much her goal. However, the fusion didn’t have a lot of time to question it before she split, launching Eyeball and Aquamarine into the opposite walls of the corridor they were in.</p><p>Eyeball was the first to react. “That was so not allowed!” Aquamarine spread her water wings and hoved about a foot above the floor. “I did not ask to fuse!” On the inside, Aquamarine was questioning the reason for their fusing. “However, you’re one to talk since shattering the Steven isn’t allowed either,” she muttered. Eyeball nodded. “You’re right! Maybe we could use the fusion to kill Steven!” Eyeball was now grinning with a crazy look in her eyes. “Maybe it has those water powers like those Lapis Lazulis!” Eyeball had only seen one up close before, but she was impressed with their extreme power over water, which would be useful on a watery planet like the Earth. </p><p>Aquamarine narrowed her eyes. That fusion could be a powerful asset between the two of them, but this Ruby was beginning to become quite the annoyance. She was about ready to take back the previous statement on how she liked the Ruby. However, she could still see the blessing that the fusion was. “Aquamarines can control water, it’s just significantly weaker,” she told the Ruby. “But maybe we can try fusing again.” Ruby grinned. “Yeah!” </p><p>However, the two gems were interrupted by Leggy and Navy. “Hey, Ruby?” Navy called to Eyeball. Eyeball glanced at the two Rubies with distrust while Aquamarine just frowned. “Boss Ruby wanted to see if you changed your mind about coming to Earth.” Navy told Eyeball. “Yeah!” Leggy added. “It won’t be the same without you!” Eyeball just shook her head. “I’ve got better things to do with Aquamarine.” “But what about the squad!?” Leggy cried in dismay. “Tell the squad that I’m not coming!” she shouted at Navy and Leggy. The two Rubies wordlessly left Eyeball and Aquamarine alone. </p><p>The two gems gave each other a knowing look and fused again after a few tries. The fusion blinked and glanced around with her single eye. After assessing her surroundings, she began to assess her current situation. The fusion could feel the burning hate that her components felt for the half-gem, Steven. Perhaps she should hate Steven as well. She also had difficulty with figuring out Steven’s gem type. Eventually she decided Steven was Pink Diamond. Why was she killing a Diamond again? She shivered as she realized how horrible the hybrid was, at least from her components' perspectives. Lastly, she had to figure out how she was supposed to be addressed as. “What is my name…” the fusion muttered to herself. “Let’s just go with something… blue...bird….Azurite!” The fusion grinned. “Yeah! Bluebird Azurite!” </p><p>The gem fusion spread her wings and flew out of the corridor. “Steven will never be ready to face the likes of Bluebird Azurite!” Then, she destabilized and Eyeball landed back first on the pathway to the Galaxy Warp while Aquamarine flew down from where Bluebird split. Both gems had a puzzled look on their face. “Why is that fusion so hard to hold!?” Eyeball groaned. “The squad fusion was resilient!” Aquamarine shrugged. “It might take awhile before Bluebird is ready to kill the Earth Diamond,” she reasoned innocently with an undertone of pure sass. Both gems were silent for several minutes.</p><p>“So,” Eyeball began. “What now?” Aquamarine landed next to the Ruby. “Perhaps we should leave the area before anyone gets suspicious.” Eyeball nodded. “Right!” Afterall, she had only left the worst announcement in her existence about two Earth hours ago. Most of the former Yellow Court Rubies were likely still in the area and maybe even her former Diamond. That wasn’t even counting the gems who normally inhabited this area of Homeworld. The two gems quickly left through the Galaxy Warp to train for the fateful day where Bluebird Azurite would fake her way into the ranks of the Crystal Gems about two years later.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>